The present invention relates to a tractor.
Conventionally, as a type of tractor, there has been known a tractor in which a prime mover portion is arranged on a front portion of a body, a driving portion is arranged behind the prime mover portion, a transmission portion is arranged below a driver's seat which is formed in the driving portion, left-side and right-side rear wheels are mounted on the transmission portion by way of a rear axle case, and a cover body is extended over the driving portion, the transmission portion and the left-side and right-side rear wheels, wherein the cover body constitutes a step portion of the driving portion and covers the transmission portion from above, and covers the left-side and right-side rear wheels from the front side and above. Such a cover body is integrally formed using synthetic resin (see patent literature 1, for example).
However, in the above-mentioned tractor, even when the maintenance is required with respect to only hydraulic devices such as hydraulic valves and the like which are mounted on an upper portion of the transmission portion, it is necessary to remove the whole cover body and, at the same time, the handling property (detachability) of the cover body is poor and hence, the removal operation becomes cumbersome thus giving rise to a drawback that the maintenance property is poor.    Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Hei7 (1995)-112671